Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Opowiadanie... Rozdział pierwszy...
Tak więc, stało się... Postanowiłam umieścić pierwszy rozdział "Krainy Lodu 2" (wstępna nazwa, może potem wymyślę coś lepszego)... Ale się stresuję :D Za błędy ortograficzne z góry przepraszam, żadnym mistrzem nie jestem ^_^ A oto i rozdział pierwszy oraz wtęp: *** PROLOG Arandelle… Kraina, w której lato jest o wiele cieplejsze niż jakimkolwiek sąsiednim królestwie, a pojawienie się zimy wywołuje uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich mieszkańców, za sprawą tajemniczych i jakże pięknych mocy młodej królowej tego kraju… Elsa, która spowodowała kilka tygodni temu straszną zimę w środku lata, nie potrafiąc jeszcze panować nad swoimi mocami, teraz radzi sobie i stara się nie ulegać napadom złości… Jednak jej moc nie zależy tylko od jej umiejętności panowania nad sobą. Jej moc, to również ona sama i musi prędzej czy później to zrozumieć… Rozdział I Elsa siedziała na tronie z dumnie uniesioną głową. Czuła się dobrze w roli królowej i cieszyła się, że mieszkańcy Arandelle cieszą się z jej rządów. Była w trakcie przyjmowania audiencji. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to takie nudne… Każdy, który przychodził do niej miał jakiś kłopot. Każdy był inny i każdy na swój sposób wyjątkowy. Jedni prosili o to, by w tym miesiącu nie musieli płacić podatków, bo nie mają już pieniędzy na jedzenie, inni o kawałek ziemi pod uprawę, by odkupić go od królestwa, a jeszcze inni o zmianę domu, gdyż nie mogą się już tam wszyscy domownicy pomieścić. Na każdy problem Elsa znajdywała sensowne rozwiązanie, które pasowało zarówno jej jak i poddanym. - Następny – zawołał jeden ze służących, który pilnował kolejki przed wejściem do sali tronowej. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, który zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na kogoś z Arandelle. - Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił się nisko – Jestem Alexander, książę z Południowych Wysp… Południowe Wyspy… Już wiedziała… To był jeden z braci Hansa. Poczuła się niezręcznie. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak brat Hansa tutaj przyjechał? Nerwowo pogładziła swoją suknię. - Jak zapewne Wasza Wysokość pamięta, że z tej właśnie krainy pochodzi młody książę, który omal cię nie zabił… Zbyt dobrze o tym pamiętała. Usiłował zabić ją, jej siostrę, ale było w Hansie coś, czego nie mogła opisać. Za każdym razem, kiedy o nim myślała, to prawda, czuła do niego ogromną nienawiść, ale w dziwny sposób wydawał jej się bliski… Wtedy, kiedy rozmawiali w więzieniu patrzył na nią w taki sposób, jakiego nie potrafiła określić… - Kontynuując… - Alexander chrząknął znacząco - Ten otóż książę chciałby bardzo przeprosić za swoje karygodne zachowanie oraz poprosić, aby to właśnie ty, Pani, raczyła go ukarać za usiłowanie zabójstwa twojego i twojej siostry. Liczy on również, że wyda go, Wasza Wysokość, na sprawiedliwy wyrok… Pozwól tutaj, braciszku… Zza księcia wyłonił się Hans. Skuty był łańcuchem. Ze zwieszona głową, powoli zmierzał ku zaskoczonej królowej. Alexander chcąc jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć młodszego brata, popchnął go do przodu, wskutek czego Hans wylądował na ziemi, leżąc twarzą do podłogi. Elsa podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać, co bardzo go zdziwiło. - O co chciałeś poprosić, drogi braciszku? – zapytał Alexander z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Ja… - zająknął się – Chciałem przeprosić… To, co zrobiłem, było podłe i okrutne… Chciałem zabić ciebie, Wasza Wysokość oraz twoja siostrę tylko po to, aby dojść do władzy… - spuścił wzrok, nie mógł popatrzeć je prosto w oczy – I chciałem też poprosić o sprawiedliwy wyrok, chociaż dla takich jak ja, pewnie nie ma sprawiedliwości… Elsa popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Czuła, że mówi szczerze, prawdziwie. Uniosła delikatnie jego głowę tak, aby patrzył prosto na nią. - Nie jestem pewna, czy mówisz szczerze, czy znów planujesz jakiś podstęp, ale niech stracę i ten jedyny, pierwszy i ostatni raz ci wybaczę – uśmiechnęła się – Widzę, że żałujesz i to się liczy… - Ale poniesie karę, prawda? – zapytał książę Alexander z lekkim niepokojem. - Ależ oczywiście – Elsa uniosła tajemniczo brew – Ale liczę na to, że skoro aż tak, książę Alexandrze, żądasz wymierzenia sprawiedliwości wobec swojego brata, może sam wydasz wyrok? - Z miłą chęcią, Wasza Wysokość… - ukłonił się nisko i zmierzył brata lodowatym spojrzeniem – Na ten temat rozmawiałem już wcześniej wraz z resztą moich braci. Otóż wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że Hans musi odpokutować za swoje czyny u boku, ten, której chciał się pozbyć… - Co więc książę sugeruje? – spytała podenerwowana. Nie wiedziała konkretnie, do czego zmierza, ale obawiała się jednego… - Proponuję, aby mój młodszy brat został tutaj przez określony czas, pomagając Waszej Wysokości – uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Hansa - Naturalnie, nie będzie się on mógł swobodnie przemieszczać po Arandelle, ale podążać za królową krok w krok pilnując, żeby nic się jej nie stało… Tylko nie to… Przecież, jeśli Hans, ma przebywać w jednym zamku nie tylko z nią, ale i z Anną, to po tygodniu będzie leżał w szpitalu na oddziale intensywne terapii. Jej siostra na pewno nie będzie w stosunku do Hansa aż tak wyrozumiała, jak ona… Poza tym, Kristoff, który często odwiedza Annę w zamku również nie będzie zadowolony… - Niech również Jaśnie Pani pamięta, że dała mi wolną rękę, a danych obietnic należy dotrzymywać, czyż nie? Co miała zrobić? Ryzykować zdrowiem Hansa, czy załamać dane słowo? Wzięła głęboki wdech. - Niech tak się stanie… - oznajmiła. Alexander wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony ukłonił się nisko. - Dziękuje, Wasza Wysokość – podszedł do Elsy wręczając jej jakiś klucz – To do kajdanek… Chyba, że woli Pani, by pokutował z tymi łańcuchami… - Przyda się, dziękuję – przerwała zabierając z jego ręki klucz. Książę radosnym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. - Przepraszam bardzo… - zwróciła się do służącego stojącego przy drzwiach – Czy można by było przerwać dzisiejsze audiencje? Muszę się zająć… Hansem… - Oczywiście, królowo… - skinął głową, po czym również wyszedł z Sali tronowej, gdzie została tylko Elsa i Hans. - Czy ty masz pojęcie, an co właśnie mnie skazałaś? – szepnął wyraźnie wystraszony Hans – Przecież twoje siostra i ten jej „kochaś” mnie zamordują! - Dopilnuję, żeby nic ci nie zrobili, a teraz uspokój się – podeszła do niego od tyłu próbując oswobodzić go z kajdanek – Ciesz się, że nie skazałam cie do więzienia na jakieś… Czy ja wiem… Dwadzieścia lat? - Nie wiem, czy to nie byłoby lepsze od konfrontacji z Anna – westchnął ciężko – No ale cóż… - Spokojnie… Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie – wraz z ostatnim wypowiedzianym przez nią słowem, kajdanki opadły z brzękiem na podłogę – A teraz chodź… - Dokąd? – zapytał rozmasowując nadgarstki. - Masz mi chyba pomagać, prawda? Mam sporo dekretów do podpisania… *** I koniec... Przynajmniej na razie... Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, ale w razie jakichś problemów i niejasności, śmiało proszę pytać :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania